ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Destiny's Game
Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Kamen Rider is an upcoming remake of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Kamen Rider Gaim. It is to involve Psychic Force, D.Gray-man, and Danny Phantom as well as the former two series. Plot Everyone knows that Norrisville has been protected by masked warriors called "Armored Riders" but what they don't know is that every four years, the Sengoku Drivers choose another person to use their own powers. Randy Cunningham, a ninth grade teenager, is the next user of the powers of "Armored Rider" Gaim. Now, Randy must not only protect Norrisville from the evil plans of the Sorcerer and the Yggdrasil Corporation as well as the forces of Helheim but he must also contend with other "Armored Riders" in what becomes a Kamen Rider warring states period. However, as the series progresses, Randy finds himself stuck in the middle of Sengoku Era-like brawl between multiple factions as they seek to obtain the Forbidden Fruit of Helheim, while also putting the fate of the world in uncertain hands. Characters Main characters Randy Cunningham/Kamen Rider Gaim: A 9th grade kid and the protagonist of the series who is chosen to be the next "Armored Rider" Gaim. He's basically the same character that we all know and love although he sometimes wonders what powers could "Armored Rider" Gaim possibly possess. As the series progresses, Randy begins to break from all of his personal problems but is eventually able to overcome them and by the end, becomes a emotinally stronger person. Howard Weinerman/Kamen Rider Knuckle: Randy's best friend. He's still has the character traits that makes him stand out although he's the only one who knows about the "Armored Riders" and their fights against not the Sorcerer, but also against each other. By the end of the series, despite many situations that tested the strength of their friendship, Howard and Randy remain best friends. Halfway throughout the series, Howard becomes "Armored Rider" Knuckle by way of a mass-produced Sengoku Driver. Ironically, this creates friction between the two friends. Fortunately, they're able to get over it. Other "Armored Riders" Keith Evans/Kamen Rider Baron: A 18-year old member of the Yggdrasil Corporation. He supports McFist's views of disposing of the other "Armored Riders" and fights to achieve a "utopia" where the "Armored Riders" don't exist. He eventually becomes rivals with Randy, as they fight in battles that continually escalate. As they continue to fight, Keith begins to doubt whether if he should follow his boss's goals or if he should assist Randy. After Randy defeats him for the last time, that's when Keith realizes that his boss's goals would only mean more harm to the world. Eventually, in an effort to defeat the Over Lord Inves, Deemushu, he obtains a Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Lockseed from Fenton to accomplish this goal. However, it isn't until the final battle that Gaim and Baron truly team up to take down the Sorcerer once and for all. But during the final fight, he allows himself to be critically wounded to leave the Sorcerer open for a counterattack, thus ensuring Randy victory over the villain. By the end of the series, Keith is shown to be temporaily running the Yggdrasil Corporation, keeping watch until McFist's sentence ends. Wendy Ryan/Kamen Rider Ryugen: Another 9th grade student and the next user of the powers of "Armored Rider" Ryugen. Despite her happy and up-beat attitude, she appears to have a strained relationship with her sister Chris due to the fact that Chris was always busy working. As a result, she has mixed feelings about her own sister. But as the series progresses, the two sisters are able to make amends and by the end of the series, have forged a stronger bond. Chris Ryan/Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Another 18-year old employee of the Yggdrasil Corporation and the next user of the powers of "Armored Rider" Zangetsu. Even though she's focused on her job and is generally serious, she genuinely cares for her younger sister but cannot express those sisterly feelings because of their strained relationship. However, as the story progresses, as the two bond, Chris begins to care more for her sister to the point that she decides to leave the Yggdrasil Corporation to do what she thinks is right and in the end, gives up her Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed in exchange for her long-discarded Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. By the end of the series, it turns out that she is now working for the police department as a private detective. Lavi/Kamen Rider Ornac: A 18-year old wanderer who was chosen by the Bookman Clan to be the next inheritor of the powers of "Armored Rider" Gridon. While he is generally up-beat and is a shameless flirt, he sometimes wonders if it is his destiny to always fight the Noah or if it is something else. As the series progresses, Lavi begins to overcome his self-doubts and by the end of the series, is shown to be living out the rest of his life his own way. Emilio Michaelov/Kamen Rider Kurokage: An middle-school prodigy who moved up into 9th grade because of his intelligence. But because of his age and his own intelligence, many people treat him as an outsider because of this. As a result, he becomes shy and withdrawn and believes that he can never find someone who doesn't treat him like a freak or outsider. Due to this constant bullying, he was Stankified into the Spider Inves. Fortunately, after a rough fight, Randy is able to free Emilio from his Stankification. After Randy manages to free him from his Stankification, he becomes grateful to his senior and becomes Kamen Rider Kurokage and sides with Gaim as a method of saying "thanks" to Randy. As the series progresses, Emilio begins to realize that he's special in his own way and by the end of the series, becomes a much more confident person. Lapis/Kamen Rider Kamuro: A mysterious young boy who appears in front of Randy sometime after the finale. It's unknown what his role is. "Energy Riders" Samantha "Sam" Manson/Kamen Rider Malika: To be announced... Tucker Foley/Kamen Rider Sigurd: To be announced... Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Kamen Rider Duke: To be announced.. Antagonists The Sorcerer: The primary antagonist of the series. While the Sorcerer is pretty much the same, he now finds himself in a battle between himself, Wong, the remaining three Noahs, and Vlad Masters. After the other villains are defeated by their respective "Armored Rider" foes, the Sorcerer is ultimately killed in the final battle between him and Randy, who at this point has obtained Gaim Kiwami Arms, and Keith, who has also obtained Lemon Energy Arms midway through the series. Hannibal McFist: The head of the Yggdrasil Corporation. Basically, he retains all of his character traits. However, he believes that the Lockseeds in the Helheim Forest are the forbidden fruits and fearing for the world's balance, orders Chris and a few Yggdrasil employees to harvest the Lockseeds and burn them to the ground. As the series progresses, McFist, realizing that he genuinely cares for his fellow human beings, calls off his deal with the Sorcerer and as the series reaches it's climax, allows Viceroy to give Randy the Kachidoki Lockseed, enabling Randy to access Gaim Kachidoki Arms. He's also responsible for giving Keith his Sengoku Driver and Banana Lockseed under the belief that killing the Armored Riders will restore the balance of the world. By the end of the series, McFist and his right-hand man, Viceroy, are shown doing community service. Willem Viceroy III: The scientist who serves McFist, and by extension, the Sorcerer. Like McFist, he retains all of his character traits. He's also responsible for modifying Randy's Sengoku Driver to allow Gaim to access the Jimber Arms as well as creating the Energy Lockseeds, Genesis Drivers, and the Kachidoki Lockseed. By the end of the series, he is shown to be serving community service alongside McFist. Jerry Driscoll: The deceased husband of Mrs. Driscoll as well as being a mad scientist. Like the other characters, he retains his personality and quirks. He is revived by Kogane in the movie to serve as his own personal scientist. Driscoll is ultimately defeated for good by a collaboration between Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Ryugen Kiwi Arms. Richard Wong/Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim II: While he has retained much of his personality, his role has changed from traitorous official of the NOA to a traitorous official of the Yggdrasil Corporation who aspires to achieve the Forbidden Fruit to become a god. He then obtains the powers of "Armored Rider" Bujin Gaim after Antfee's defeat. Despite his new powers, Wong is finally killed in a final battle between himself and Ryugen Kiwi Arms, Zangetsu, and Kurokage. Gudeath/Kamen Rider Bravo I: Gudeath here is protrayed a high-profile serial killer who discovers the Bravo Sengoku Driver and the Durian Lockseed. He then begins to abuse his new-found powers to commit even more murders before he turns into an Inves, revealing to the other "Armored Riders" what could happen if they were to constantly abuse their own powers. He is ultimately killed by Gaim Watermelon Arms. Mac Antfee/Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: While he retains most of his personality, Mac Antfee is protrayed as the Gaim of the 1980s before he was stripped of his powers due to "conduct deemed unworthy for a Armored Rider". During his quest to get revenge on Randy, Antfee encounters Wong, who bestows upon him a Sengoku Driver and the Blood Orange Lockseed. Now Antfee serves Wong with the promise of the chance to fight and possibly kill Randy. Despite his new found powers, Antfee is eventually defeated by Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms. By the end of the series, he turns out to have been put in prison along with Vlad, having been caught by the police for attempted murder. The Millenium Earl: Despite retaining most of his personality traits, the Earl here is protrayed as far less mentally stable, possibly the end result of the Bookman Clan's constant murders of his fellow Noahs. His goals have also changed to encourage despairing humans to eat Lockseeds in order to create an Inves army strong enough to destroy the world. Near the end of the series, he is killed by Gridon Durian Arms, therefore ending the threat of the Noahs. Vlad Masters/Kamen Rider Bravo II: While he retains most of his personality traits, the difference is that Vlad isn't a ghost-human hybrid, but rather a official of the Yggdrasil Corporation who is collaborating with Wong to achieve his goals. He obtained the powers of "Armored Rider" Bravo sometime after Gudeath's death. Just like Antfee, Vlad ultimately faces his defeat at the hands of Duke, Sigurd, and Marika. Sometime after his defeat, Lavi is able to obtain Vlad's Durian Lockseed while Bravo's Sengoku Driver was destroyed by Randy in an effort to ensure that Bravo's evil powers stay lost forever. By the end of the series, Vlad is shown sharing a prison cell with Antfee with the sentence of 50 years with the charges of murder. Kogane/Kamen Rider Mars: The antagonist of the movie and the proclaimed "God of the New World". It's unknown what his role is yet. Other characters To be announced... Episodes The amount of episodes could be the same amount as Kamen Rider Double or Kamen Rider Agito. The movie is also to take place sometime after the end of the series. #A New Beginning #To be announced... Themes *Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze (Shonan no Kaze) *Ending: This Beautiful Cruel World by Yoko Hikasa Category:Crossovers Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Kamen Rider Category:Danny Phantom Category:Cartoons Category:Animes Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama